Kuroko you'll be mine!
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Akashi es lo que sale de tu pequeña boca. Era Akashi el que te hacia sufrir con esas tijeras, Tetsuya, comenzabas a ser masoquista para el sádico de tu ex capitán, y terminaste en aquella cama ensangrentada, pidiendo por más, y cortado por las tijeras del loco heterocromo aun, en tu cumpleaños [Este fic participa: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español]


Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_« **Este fic participa: **__**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!**_**, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.»**

_Disfruten sin restricciones. _

* * *

Él te deslizó la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza, besándose cada parte de tu pálido cuerpo, gemías complacido por sus hábiles caricias y sus fugaces manos viajaban sin pudor hacia tu miembro. Jadeabas complacido, amas sus caricias que te queman la piel pálida que posees. Tú te sostenías de su cuello, nombrando su nombre de vez en cuando, entrecerrabas los ojos con la mente nublada no te importaba si hacías lo correcto, estabas dominado por el tortuoso placer que te daba el sádico de cabellos rojizos.

Soltaste una maldición cuando él enredó sus dedos en tu palpitante miembro sobre la tela oscura, no pudiste evitar cerrar los ojos con un temblor en todo tu cuerpo, sólo con sus dedos masajeó bruscamente tu virilidad así te sigues preguntando ¿Qué es lo que te encanta de él? Creíste decir que su personalidad seria y potente, pero era más bien, todo su ser, comenzaste amarlo sin saber lo aterrador que sería ser su amante. Te sentías tan bien como jamás te lo habías pasado con tu amigo de cabellos bicolor, Kagami ¿cierto?

— Alza la pierna Tetsuya —te murmuró tu querido ex capitán de la secundaria, tu accediste sin reprochar y fue cuando él aprovechó para quitarte tu ropa íntima, ese pedazo de tela que te hacia ver tan masculino —si te mueves comenzaré de nuevo  
—te advirtió rasgando tu delicado muslo con aquellas filudas tijeras, eran nuevas, especial para ti y tu piel.

Apretaste los dientes, sufriendo por el dolor y luego el dolor se convirtió en placer. El pelirrojo que te observaba encima de ti sonreía admirado de aquella línea ensangrentada; y lo hizo de nuevo, te volvió a cortar con sus tijeras, con esa sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la que hacia tu corazón latir y humedecer tu entrepierna.

—Detente Akashi-kun —suplicaste perdiendo el control.

—Disfruto cada momento tu mirada de sufrimiento Tetsuya —admitió sin vergüenza alguna

Tú sólo te mordiste los labios maltratados, buscando una distracción para salir del placer y dolor. Comenzaste a recordar lo estúpido que eras, pues, cuando terminó tu celebración de cumpleaños cometiste una tontería.

* * *

—Fue divertida la fiesta Tetsu-kun —la chica de cabello rosado te abrazó por detrás y sus abultados senos chocaron con tu espalda, tus amigos resultaron disgustarse por aquel acto de la pelo rosado.

—Me alegra Momoi-san —le respondiste amablemente.

Aquella chica era hermosa y tú, sólo le hablaste tranquilamente, como si de tu hermana se tratara. Tus amados amigos se fueron despidiendo, dándote buenos deseos por tu cumpleaños y Kise te envolvió en un abrazo, los demás se limitaron por un leve abrazo o saludo a larga distancia, ellos presentían lo peligroso de acercarte mucho a ti; Kagami fue el último en irse con una cómplice sonrisa que incitaba a ambos en una sola cama, y no tenías ni idea de quién te miraba desde una esquina como todo un depredador.

_Es un desastre_. Pensaste al ver tu casa hecha un caos, te inclinaste indiferente a limpiar tu caótica vivienda, y fuiste tan inocente con ese indefenso movimiento ¿Creías que desaprovecharía ese movimiento?

—Prefiero que después ordenes esto, Tetsuya, dejaremos mucho más desastre —Akashi habló por fin, con aquella voz que te derretía y la que tanto te nostalgia. Brincaste asustado pero recompusiste de inmediato y, comprendiste que no estabas solo.

No te opusiste al beso que te robó y mucho menos lo que siguió. Te dejaste llevar subido en aquella incomoda mesa y luego se encaminaron a tu cama, donde sudaban acompañados con jadeos. Akashi es lo que sale de tu pequeña boca. Era Akashi el que te hacia sufrir con esas tijeras, Tetsuya, comenzabas a ser masoquista para el sádico de tu ex capitán, y terminaste en aquella cama ensangrentada, pidiendo por más, y cortado por las tijeras del loco heterocromo aun, en tu cumpleaños

* * *

— ¿Por qué Akashi-kun no deja de herirme? —preguntaste inútilmente siendo lastimado por todo tu torso, te ardía y la pulsación de tu entrepierna no ayudaba.

—Ya te lo dije, Tetsuya, muestras una mirada que me excita —nunca te lo dijo, en cada encuentro de ambos sólo disfrutaban sin palabras, eran, dos animales que se limitaban al sexo — ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente —dijiste para no enfurecerlo y que no te terminara lastimando aún más —pero, ¿Nunca has pensado que disfruto lo mismo?

Lo mordiste. Muy fuerte, y su hombro sangraba ¿Acaso también te gusta seguirle el juego? Él gruñó satisfecho de tu atrevimiento. Su hombro quedó morado, y eso te gustó, sin duda no tienes remedio con esa mirada de valentía y lujuria.

—Increíble... —te dijo serio y fascinado —tendré que castigarte.

Él te mordió de vuelta y tú gritaste a dolorido. Akashi te sujetó de la cadera y con su cuerpo hizo que se acomodaran mejor, por siguiente, él se desnudó mientras tú lo observabas con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y un hilo de saliva mezclada con tu sangre bajaba por tu mentón.

—Quiero poseerte —confesó con su ojo heterocromo activado, Akashi te resultaba un poco aterrador pero te gustaba así.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer Akashi-kun? —interrogaste mordiéndote los labios los cuales te sangraron de tanta fuerza que le ponías a los mordiscos.

El emperador de Rakuzan absorbió toda la liquida y metálica sangre roja en un asfixiante beso. Te miró con ese ojo ámbar que te hacía temblar, él se miraba aterrador y competente así con esa mirada que asustaba a todas, con la mirada que tenía cuando sacaba su tijera.

Pero no la sacó. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia ti, y te penetro con fuerza. Tú le aruñaste la espalda y esta se tornó roja. Gritaste y soltaste lágrimas mientras te pulsaba tu trasero. Movías las caderas en busca de más y más embestida, tu pene fue agarrado por las garras de Akashi, quien en movimientos rápidos subía y bajaba la muñeca con elegancia arrancando muchos jadeos desenfrenados. El ambiente se tornó más que exquisito con el aroma de ambos, casi te impedía respirar.

—Eres mío Tetsuya —te mencionó con voz áspera —eres de mi propiedad.

—Akashi-kun también me pertenece —susurraste moviendo las caderas, te movías con el vaivén exquisito que sentías, no había duda, disfrutabas estar con él, en aquella cama de tu propiedad.

Akashi sonrió. Esa sonrisa te resultaba mística y curiosa, él te acarició tu pene y jadeaste perdido en el placer, él nunca dejó de masturbarte mientras eras penetrado, tenías desgarrado tu ano, Akashi era un salvaje. Cuando menos lo esperabas llegaron al clímax, ambos sudados y cansados se vinieron juntos, gruñeron casi unísonos y Akashi exclamando lo apretado que era tu ano. Eso causó que tu cuerpo se contrajera de nuevo.

La habitación se aromatizó con sus olores mezclados. Irremediable e irresistible, se besaron para esperar para una nueva ronda. Aun poseían más energías.

Él nunca te dejó de ver con esa desquiciada mirada sádica, no te importó tener el cuerpo lleno de sangre y heridas. Te resultaba irresistible no estar a la par de tu amado ex capitán y ahora amante. Eras el único que traspasaba esa puerta que guiaba a su corazón, eras al único que él permitía estar allí. Y sin mencionártelo ya comprendías lo entrelazados que estaban sus corazones.

_Eres tan desinteresado y volátil Tetsuya_. Pensó tu amante abrazándote.

Así, tu cumpleaños pasó de lo aburrida fiesta al placer que Akashi te ejercía. Te sentías lleno y feliz, desnudo al frio clima de Enero, con la ventana abierta por completo y de ella entraba nieve iluminada por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Akashi-kun me ama? —preguntaste.

Él te miró en silencio analizando tu mirada de póker, luego alzó una ceja con desprecio.

—Al igual que mis tijeras Tetsuya—te envolvió en abrazo inesperado y con voz carrasposa te susurró—Feliz cumpleaños Tetsuya.

Sonreíste. Amabas al sádico Akashi, tu excelencia, tu rey o tu amo, podías referirte de él de muchas maneras pero el significado era el mismo.

Le pertenecías.

.

.

* * *

A/N: primera vez que escribo de segunda persona es mágico (?) Oh, Parece que mi inspiración fue de madrugada, desde hace dos días lo tengo terminado xD Increíble como la musa aparece de repente es tan salvaje~, aun así la amo~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuroko *-*!  
Dejen un review para saber si les gustó o no, estoy abierta a sus opiniones.  
Un saludo.

**Inochan-Uchiha.**

31/01/15


End file.
